


Tu llegada

by DSara22



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sakian, Universos altermativos, hija - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSara22/pseuds/DSara22
Summary: Erase una noche oscura y fría en la ciudad de San Fransokyo, una pareja paseaba por lascalles del lugar, Miguel Rivera y Hiro Hamada observaban con tranquilidad las diversasdecoraciones de las tiendas por la víspera de navidad .Sin saber que esa noche sería el comienzo de un cambio drástico en sus vidas.





	Tu llegada

—  
Erase una noche oscura y fría en la ciudad de San Fransokyo, una pareja paseaba por las  
calles del lugar, Miguel Rivera y Hiro Hamada observaban con tranquilidad las diversas  
decoraciones de las tiendas por la víspera de navidad .  
Sin saber que esa noche sería el comienzo de un cambio drástico en sus vidas.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hiromi sentía que su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento, sabía que no le quedaba  
demasiado tiempo pero se negaba a rendirse, no podía hacerlo hasta que cumpliera su  
objetivo sosteniendo con fuerza al pequeño bulto entre sus brazos siguió corriendo en  
busca de aquella persona que sabía se haría cargo de su cosa más importante y que la  
cuidaría con todo su ser, la temperatura comenzó a bajar aún más y fue capaz de notar  
como pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer lentamente desde el cielo oscuro,  
debía darse prisa en encontrarlo.  
Corriendo por la calles y chocando con más de una persona, lo vio desde lejos.  
Caminaba con una sonrisa junto con un muchacho que pudo reconocer de inmediato,  
cuando lo vio ahí sonriendo como lo recordaba sintió un tirón en el corazón, sin tan solo ella  
hubiera sido más rápida, él estaría a su lado todavía y serían una familia feliz...  
Dejó de lado sus pensamientos; ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, culparse no le  
devolvería al amor de su vida y según su percepción faltaba poco para poder reunirse con  
él, pero antes debía asegurarse del bienestar de lo último que le quedaba de su difunto  
marido.  
Tratando de calmar su respiración, alejó sus brazos de su pecho y deslizó hacia un lado una  
manta que cubría aquello que llevaba. Sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de  
lágrimas y se preguntó si estaría bien lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Dirigió su mirada de  
nuevo a la pareja que estaba a una calle más adelante y solo pudo pensar que les tenía  
envidia.  
Sonrió con melancolía antes de despegar su mirada de ellos para después posarla en la  
pequeña bebé que cargaba.  
—Miguel seguramente hubiera dicho que te pareces a mi ¿sabes?— Murmuró ya con  
lágrimas corriendo por su rostro —tienes que ser una buena niña ¿entiendes? No te metas  
en problemas, no se que te gustará más, si la música o la ciencia. Tal vez una rara  
combinación de ambas jeje… de cualquier modo, nunca olvides que mamá te ama ¿de  
acuerdo? Esto es lo mejor para ti, ya no me queda mucho tiempo y no podía dejarte sola en  
ese lugar. Ten cuidado, ellos te cuidarán. De eso estoy segura.— Limpió sus lágrimas y le  
dió un beso en la frente a la niña que la veía con curiosidad.  
Con decisión se dirigió hacia la pareja, dos jóvenes que veían un pastel por fuera de una  
tienda, ambos tomados de la mano.  
Sacó la USB que explicaba el origen de la niña y el porqué de su presencia.  
Y lo colocó junto la manta, sabía que él lograría descifrar el código que había creado para  
proteger la información.  
Se acercó con rapidez pero antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca y pronunciar una  
palabra lo sintió… Su tiempo se acababa, su pecho dolía, sentía como su corazón se  
estrujaba y cayó al suelo con rapidez, tratando de proteger a la niña del impacto; con la  
mirada borrosa vió como ambos se acercaban a ella.  
El de tez morena le preguntó si estaba bien mientras quizo tratar de ayudarla a pararse,  
mientras que el de piel blanca llamaba por una ambulancia; tal parecía que él había notado  
lo que le ocurría, “vaya, por lo menos ahi tambien era un genio” pensó con cierta burla.  
Y de un momento a otro, cayó inconsciente.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
—¡Hiro! ¡Llama a una ambulancia!—dijo el mexicano mientras se encargaba de sostener a  
la bebé en brazos. Es cierto que se preocupó por sea quien sea la joven que se acababa de  
desplomarse en el suelo, sin embargo, debido al impacto, la bebé empezó a llorar.

—¡Ya lo hice! Solo queda esperar a que la ambulancia llegue.—Hiro se acercó lentamente  
hacia Miguel, quien cargaba a la bebé. Notó que un USB se hallaba en el suelo y lo recogió.  
Le dio una mirada de interés y después regreso su mirada hacia la joven inconsciente,  
sintiendo una presión extraña en su pecho. Presentía que debía revisar el contenido de  
alguna u otra manera. Lo guardó en su bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Ella no se ve bien…—dijo el mexicano mientras miraba a la joven. Le gustaría ayudarla  
pero le enseñaron de que en casos así, era mejor no mover al herido, esté consciente o no.  
Las personas empezaron a acumularse alrededor mientras una ambulancia empezaba a  
oírse a lo lejos. La ayuda estaba en camino.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“¿...Donde estoy?” se dijo a sí misma, mientras revisaba su alrededor. “Oh no… “

Y recordó todo, se encontraba a punto de hablar con Hiro -su yo de este universo- cuando  
se desplomó en el suelo. Recuerda vagamente cuando despertó unos instantes en la  
ambulancia y los vio a ambos viendo a la bebé que Miguel cargaba en sus brazos.  
Ahora se encontraba en el hospital y el tiempo se le estaba acabando, su desmayo era un  
síntoma de eso. “Tengo que encontrarlo.”  
E inmediatamente, se le vino la idea de en qué lugar se ha de encontrar Hiro si era lo  
suficientemente listo como lo era ella.  
Y no se equivocó.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Miguel se había dirigido junto a Hiro al techo del hospital. Habían llevado a la bebé para  
que la inspeccionaran en caso de tener algún daño pero los doctores al ver que estaba en  
perfectas condiciones se los encargó a ambos jóvenes, ya que suponían que eran familiares  
de la dueña del bebé.  
—Miguel… Debo ir a hacer algo.  
—¿A dónde vas?  
—La bebé tenía un USB entre sus mantas que cayó al suelo debido al impacto… No sé qué  
formación contenga pero siento que ha de ser importante… ¿Te molestaria cuidar a la bebé  
mientras voy a la universidad? Tengo suerte de que no está muy lejos del hospital.  
—...De acuerdo. Ten cuidado, ¿si? —Miguel le dio un abrazo de despedida maniobrando a  
la niña entre sus brazos mientras Hiro le sonreía.  
—No tardaré mucho…  
Y así, se dirigió a la universidad.  
Sin sospechar la sorpresa que se llevará al checar el USB.  
Momentos después de que Hiro se había retirado, Miguel sintió que alguien se le acercaba ,  
se dio la vuelta y reconoció la figura.  
Era la joven que se había desmayado.  
Se veía débil pero podía caminar por su cuenta, en sus ojos se veía la determinación que  
ponía en ello y no pudo evitar compararlos con los de su pareja.  
—Hola, Miguel… —sonrió de forma melancólica al ver la imagen de su difunto esposo,  
frente a ella, sano y con vida.  
—¿C-Cómo sabe mi nombre,señorita?  
—No puedo responderte ahora… Las respuestas que buscas, las obtendrás luego. Necesito  
que me entregues a la bebé.  
—…Claro.—Miguel simplemente obedeció a lo que le dijo la joven. Al final y al cabo, era su  
hija.  
—Gracias. — Hiromi, de manera fugaz, abrazó a Miguel y se retiró a pasos rápidos de aquel  
lugar. No quería y tampoco tenía tiempo para llorar.  
Hiromi se dirigió hacia la universidad con la seguridad de encontrar al Hamada de este  
universo paralelo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hiro se encontraba procesando poco a poco la información que acababa de recibir gracias  
a ese bendito USB… y vaya que le costaba asimilar muchas cosas.  
Sabía que probablemente debía quedarse en su laboratorio, esperando. Aunque ni él sabía  
qué… o a quién.  
Hasta que llegó.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A altas horas de la noche dentro de uno de los salones de la universidad más prestigiosa  
de San Fransokyo se encontraban dos personas discutiendo algo en particular. Algo fuera  
de este mundo, o bueno, al menos este universo paralelo...  
—¡E-Espera! Esto va demasiado rápido!— dijo Hiro mientras rechazaba cargar a la bebé en  
sus brazos.  
—¡Por favor Hiro! ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!  
—¡P-Pero una bebé es mucha responsabilidad! ¡Apenas tengo 22 años! ¡Tengo muchas  
cosas que aun no he hecho, no se como se lo tomará Miguel y- su familia! ¿Qué dirán de-?  
—Hiro, escuchame. Sé que esto es difícil de digerir y mucho más por el poco tiempo que  
tengo para explicarte las cosas pero se muy bien que, ya sea de mi universo paralelo o el  
tuyo; ya que sí, he investigado anticipadamente tu universo, ambos hemos pasado por muchas cosas; momentos difíciles y que,a pesar de todo, con la ayuda de nuestros seres  
queridos y de nosotros mismos hemos logrado salir de eso. Y puedo asegurar con certeza  
de que te las ingeniarás para cuidar de Sakian y seguir con tu vida normal. No olvides que  
tienes una familia que te cuida y apoya. No estás solo. Nunca lo estarás. Así que, por favor,  
cuida de ella. Mi mundo es muy peligroso en estos momentos y aunque me duele tener que  
dejar a mi hija, sé que no hay nadie más en quién confiar más que en mi yo de otro  
universo.—Hiromi le dio una mirada de súplica mientras le tendía a la bebé en sus brazos—  
Te lo ruego, ustedes son mi unica esperanza...  
Hiro recapacito todo lo que le dijo Hiromi -su yo de otro universo paralelo- acerca de la  
situación que pasaban. Literalmente toda su familia estaba muerta... Tía Cass, Tadashi; y  
Miguel... Él estaba gravemente herido dando sus últimos suspiros. El equipo de BH7 estaba  
débil y aunque sabían que debían continuar luchando, Hiromi sabía que lo mejor en ese  
momento era rendirse y esperar a que pasara el tiempo para idear un plan. Un plan que  
probablemente no asegure que ella siga con vida.  
A Hiro le dolía la sola idea de perder a la poca familia que le quedaba y de tan solo tener  
que pensar en abandonar a tu propia hija... Se sintió mal por ella, por la bebé. Ella no  
merecía vivir lo que está pasando en su mundo. Hiromi sólo quería que ella tuviera un buen  
futuro. Es por ello que se encontraba frente a él con su hija -que también vendría a ser suya  
de alguna manera- solo para asegurarse de ello. Hiromi, al igual que él mismo, era igual de  
inteligente (O más, no quería admitirlo) que el mismo. Ella, con el poco tiempo que le  
quedaba, investigó universos paralelos y encontró que este era el más apto para el  
crecimiento de Sakian, tal vez y sólo tal vez porque no le quedó más tiempo para ver si  
existía otro universo paralelo en el cual pueda dejar al bebé.  
Él no era creyente del destino pero aun así…  
Hiromi lo vio fijamente antes de que hiciera una mueca de dolor y tratar de mantenerse en  
pie.  
El tiempo se le estaba acabando.  
Hiro pudo notar eso en su mirada.  
—...Y-Yo...—Hiro temerosamente aceptó a la bebé en sus brazos y al instante percibió una  
conexión maravillosa y única, sentía como si un lazo lo uniera a él y a la bebé. Sintió una  
ganas de cuidarla, abrazarla y protegerla de todo mal.  
—Su nombre es Sakian Cassidy Rivera Hamada. Dentro de un mes cumplirá un año. Sacó  
nuestros ojos, cabello y tono de piel, así que probablemente cuando crezca sea igual que  
Miguel en cuestión de personalidad... Traviesa y risueña. Y tal vez también sacará nuestro  
carácter fuerte jajaja— Hiromi reía de forma enternecida mientras miraba a la bebé. Una  
lágrima corrió por sus mejillas. —Espero que puedas darle todo lo que yo no pude. La amo,  
y es por ello que te la encargo mucho,¿si?— Hiromi colocó una mano en la mejilla del  
Hamada, quien miraba sus ojos de manera triste y comprensiva. Hiromi se acercó a la bebé  
y le dio un beso en la frente. —...Adiós pequeña, sé que te estoy dejando en buenas manos.  
Sé feliz, diviértete mucho, come bien y duerme temprano; haz caso a tus padres y no te  
olvides que siempre ellos te van a amar…—  
Hiromi se dio la vuelta y regresó por donde vino, dándole una última mirada a Hiro mientras  
se despedía con la mano. Hiro le devolvió el gesto y ella, de un segundo a otro, desapareció  
junto con el portal que la había traído.  
El japo-americano miro con detenimiento a la bebé y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin embargo,  
dentro de él aún había algo que lo incomodaba y conocía esa sensación, el miedo se instaló  
en el fondo de su pecho. Miedo a ver las reacciones de los demás. ¿Cómo se lo  
tomarán?¿Querrán que ponga a la bebé en adopción? ¿Qué dirán la familia de Miguel, Tía  
Cass y Tadashi?  
La niña hizo un sonido que lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al conectar las miradas sintió  
como todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron.  
Bueno... Eso lo descubriría cuando llegara a casa o se encontrara con Miguel…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
El tiempo había pasado con rapidez, Sakian creció rápidamente en cuerpo y mente; y se  
convirtió sin duda en la luz de sus vidas.  
Habían pasado años desde que ocurrió aquella situación extraña. Miguel y Hiro supieron  
cómo adaptarse a la llegada de la bebé y, aunque costó un poco explicar a detalle para que  
la familia del Hamada y del Rivera entendieran cómo se dio todo esto, lograron hacerlo y  
adaptarse al cambio rápidamente.  
Desde aquel día, Hiro se había sentido muy afortunado de tener a un pequeño ser que  
literalmente tiene los genes de su pareja y de si mismo,sacando así sus rasgos físicos y,  
obviamente, su carácter combinado con el de Miguel.  
A pesar del gran cariño y amor que ambos le tenían a la pequeña criatura, Hiro nunca dejó  
de sentir una pequeña incomodidad que con el pasar de los años fue aumentando. Aquello  
era que se sentía mal por el hecho de que la pequeña iba creciendo y asimilando muchas  
cosas. Una de ellas se presentó cuando fue por primera vez al jardín de niños.  
Sakian, 3 años.  
—¡Papi, papi!  
—Dime cariño.  
—Hoy la profesora nos enseñó que la familia es papá, mamá y el hijo o la hija con sus  
hermanos o hermanas. Yo solo tengo dos papás y no una mamá… ¿Es lo mismo?  
—Ehh- ¡S-Sí cariño! Papá y yo te queremos mucho y de eso se conforma la familia. El amor  
de los padres hacia los hijos.

—Mmmm… ¡Okey! Yo también te quiero mucho a ti y a papá!  
Y otra, que sucedió en la actualidad,se presentó cuando le enseñaron cómo es que  
funciona todo eso de la biología…  
Sakian, actualmente, 6 años.  
—¡Papi! La profesora de ciencias hoy nos explicó que el bebé nace de la unión de la mujer  
y el hombre… Papi, ¿quien es mi mamá? Y mi papá, ¿es Papi Hiro o es papá Miguel?  
—(Para tener 6,ya eres toda una genio aunque aún eres inocente en ese tipo de temas…)  
Ehhh mira hija, algún día hablaremos de esto ¿si? Te lo prometo. Ahorita ando algo  
ocupado…  
—… Entiendo.  
—S-Sakian, yo-  
—N-No importa, Papi. Yo… y-ya me voy a mi cuarto— Sakian quería llorar, y sin decir más,  
se fue corriendo a su habitación.  
Sakian, a pesar de sólo tener 6 años, comprendía y se daba cuenta de algunas cosas. Hace  
mucho tiempo empezó a sospechar de que talvez ella no pertenecía a esa familia. Quería  
respuestas pero siempre su “Papi Hiro” la ignoraba o cambiaba de tema.  
—Sweety… —Hiro no pudo evitar preocuparse y de un momento a otro llegó Miguel  
—Oye Hiro,¿que paso? ¿Qué le dijiste?  
—Y-Yo… Será mejor que me apresure.—Sin más, Hiro volvió a trabajar en su máquina que  
tenía en su mesa del pequeño laboratorio que tenía en casa.  
Resulta que Hiro, desde que Sakian le comentó por primera vez sobre cómo es que está  
conformada la familia (pensamientos retrógradas, según él) es que se puso a diseñar y a  
crear una máquina que le permitiese a la persona que la tocase ver sus recuerdos desde  
que abrió los ojos por primera vez hasta aproximadamente los 3 años (ya que, se dice que  
los recuerdos que uno tiene hasta antes de los 3 años, quedan en la memoria, sin embargo  
son casi imposibles o muy difícil de recordarlas a la perfección).  
Hiro nunca dejó de sentirse mal al no poder explicarle de una forma que no confundiese la  
pequeña mente de su hija cuál era su origen. Pero sabía que esa promesa de hablar de ese  
tema algún día estaba cerca, quedaban únicamente detalles que pulir y listo, la máquina  
estaría completada.  
.  
.  
.  
Sakian estuvo encerrada en su habitación durante una semana, sólo quería hablar con su  
Papá Miguel y no le daba la entrada a su Papi Hiro. Todo esto le causaba dolor a Hiro, ver  
que su hija no lo quería cerca por evitar un tema que es inevitable. Sin embargo, aunque  
ella no quisiera verlo, entraría sí o sí el día de hoy.  
—Sakian, abre la puerta cariño.  
—¡No quiero!  
—Por favor, sé que te he estado evitando responder aquello que tanto quieres saber… Y lo  
siento. No encontraba las palabras para responderte todo lo que querías saber sin  
confundirte en el proceso… Pero, ya no serán necesarias las palabras ahora. Si quieres las  
respuestas que buscas, baja al laboratorio. Te esperaré ahí con Miguel… —Hiro  
simplemente se alejó de la puerta lentamente y fue directo al laboratorio. Tenía que tener  
todo preparado.  
Sakian se encontraba confundida. ¿Explicarle todo sin palabras? ¿Cómo era eso posible?  
Su curiosidad le ganó y no le quedó de otra que seguir la indicación de su Papi Hiro.  
—Me alegra que hayas venido, cariño. Ven. —Hiro le hizo un ademán con la mano para que  
la siguiera y se colocaran frente a lo que era una manta desgastada que cubría un  
artefacto— Quiero presentarte mi último invento, no te explicaré a detalle lo que es pero te  
aseguro que lo que verás a través de todo esto, te dará las respuestas que buscas. Sé que  
eres muy lista, pequeña. Y lograrás entender todo—  
Frente a ellos, Miguel destapó el artefacto. Consistía en algo parecido a un casco lleno de  
cables que tenía una conexión directa con un monitor. La pequeña no entendía hacia dónde  
iba todo esto.  
—Siéntate.—Sakian hizo caso y se sentó en el suelo. Hiro le colocó el casco y empezó a  
insertar algunos números en la pantalla para luego volverse negra—Aquí verás todo lo que  
necesites saber… Y recuerda que Miguel y yo siempre te hemos querido y siempre lo  
seguiremos haciendo mi niña… —en ese instante,Hiro presiono un botón que se encontraba  
en el mismo casco y las imágenes empezaron a mostrarse. Todo desde la visión de una  
Sakian recién nacida…  
.  
.  
.  
Hiromi, sosteniendola en sus brazos en lo que parece ser un hospital junto a Miguel con una  
gran sonrisa.  
<<¿Que es todo esto?... ¿Papá Miguel y… ¿M-Mamá?...>>  
Hiromi, mostrándole a la recién llegada a su hermano mayor y a su tía Cass.  
<<¿Tío Tashi? ¿Abuelita Cass?... ¿Porqu-?>>  
—¡Oh, Hiro! ¡Es hermosa!— Exclamó la Tía Cass con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Sintió como fruncía el ceño a causa del ruido y estaba segura que pronto comenzara a  
llorar.  
—¡Y parece que tiene tu carácter, hermana!— dijo Tadashi con una sonrisa llena de amor y  
orgullo viendo a la nueva miembro de la familia—Tienes un gran futuro por delante—  
menciono mientras se acercaba a la infante y le acariciaba en la cabeza para calmarla.  
—Todo estará bien, te protegeré de cualquier cosa—  
Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse debido al cansancio y pronto se quedó dormida  
escuchando la voz de su padre cantando alguna canción de cuna y la voz de la que suponía  
era su madre.  
.  
.  
4 meses después  
Sonidos de disparos y gritos inundaron el lugar y la hicieron abrir sus ojos con pánico y  
miedo.  
Estaba sola en una cuna, los sonidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.  
<<¿Papä Miguel? ¿Papi Hiro?.>>  
Trataba de moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía y entonces escuchó una voz que  
reconoció.  
—¡Tadashi! ¡Saca a Sakian de aquí!— Gritó la mujer con desesperación—¡Llevala con Hiro!  
Más ruidos comenzaron a escucharse, como si hubiera una pelea en el primer piso.  
— ¡Chicos-!— Grito Tadashi  
—¡Nosotros nos encargamos, llévate a la niña de aquí!— Reconoció la voz de su tía Gogo y  
en ese momento un nuevo estruendo resonó en el lugar.  
—¡Maldición!¡Baymax, sígueme!—  
Su tío pronto entró en su campo de visión y sintió como todo pasaba en cámara lenta  
apenas estuvo en sus brazos, Baymax entró detrás de ellos con un traje rojo extraño y los  
saco de ahi volando.  
Dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo y vio como el equipo de héroes de la ciudad peleaban  
contra varios hombres y la cafetería de la Abuela Cass estaba hecha escombros en el  
primer piso.  
Tenía miedo y no entendía dónde o qué estaba pasando, quería a sus padres  
.  
.  
.  
Llegaron a la mansión del Tío Fred y aterrizaron, en el patio estaba su papá Miguel junto a  
Hiromi.  
—¡Tadashi,Baymax! ¿Donde esta Sakian?, ¡¿Sakian esta bien?! — Grito Hiromi teniendo  
casi un ataque de histeria, Miguel la sostenía por los hombros para mantenerla en pie—  
¡¿Mi hija está bien?!  
Baymax soltó a su tío y él la extendió hacia los brazos de su hermana.  
—Lo está, logre sacarla del edificio antes de que llegaran a ella—  
Hiromi se soltó del agarre de su papá Miguel, la cargo con manos temblorosas y la miró con  
cuidado en busca de heridas.  
—La paciente Sakian no presenta ninguna herida, pero presenta altos grados de estrés su  
hora de la siesta fue interrumpida— mencionó la voz del robot— Recomiendo buscar un  
lugar tranquilo para que pueda descansar.  
Hiromi asintió aun mirándola con preocupación e incluso un poco de culpa.  
Miguel se acercó y la tomó en brazos  
—La llevaré adentro con Baymax, esto fue un ataque planeado, volveré en cuanto se haya  
dormido— dijo su papá Miguel mientras les daba la espalda a ambos Hamada y se dirigía  
con Baymax a la puerta principal de la mansión.  
Alcanzó a escuchar a su madre antes de entrar.  
—¿Tienes noticias de los demás? ¿ O de la tía Cass?— preguntó Hiromi.  
Y eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta.  
Su papá Miguel la llevó hacia uno de los dormitorios del primer piso y comenzó a tararear  
una que otra melodía para arrullar y entonces guardó silencio abruptamente y la miró a los  
ojos con la preocupación y dolor reflejándose y le regalo una sonrisa.  
— Sakian, pase lo que pase es una buena niña, ¿de acuerdo? Tu madre y yo haremos todo  
lo posible para mantenerte a salvo por que te amamos—  
Su padre le dio un beso en la frente y sintió un peso instalándose en su corazón.  
<<¿Papá Miguel? ¡Espera! No quiero que te vayas ¡No quiero dormir!>>  
…  
La próxima vez que abrió sus ojos estaba en brazos de la Tia Honey la cual trataba de no  
romperse en llanto.  
Su madre y Tio Tadashi estaban llorando en el suelo, mientras que su padre los miraba con  
culpa y dolor apretando los puños.  
—¡¿Porqué?! — gritaba su madre enterrando el rostro en el cuello de su tío con el alma  
destrozada.  
.  
.  
.  
Las cosas comenzaron a tomar sentido después de haber visto muchos de sus  
“recuerdos”...  
Primero fue la abuelita Cass, después la tía Gogo y el tío Tadashi, vio como la situación  
comenzaba a escaparse de las manos de sus padres y comenzó a empeorar y a superar su  
intentos por mantener la paz….  
Estaba segura de que acababa de cumplir 8 meses si podía confiar en el calendario colgado  
en la pared.  
Sus padres estaban sentados en una mesa mientras su madre miraba su taza de café como  
si esta pudiera solucionar todos sus problemas, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo y  
su padre la miraba y soltó un suspiro. Su padre parecía ma  
—Hir- — intento iniciar su padre pero fue interrumpido  
— Lo sé— dijo sin despegar la mirada de la bebida oscura— Sakian y tu corren peligro por  
mi culpa...  
—Corre peligro por mi, no por ti— dijo Miguel con la culpa filtrándose por su voz— Y tu  
estas en peligro por mi culpa.  
—Miguel yo fui quien decidió jugar a la heroína de la ciudad si no lo hubiera hecho no  
tendría ningún enemigo detrás de nosotros y-yo— su voz comenzó a quebrarse y estuvo a  
punto de llorar, su padre se levantó de su asiento y la abrazo para tranquilizarla.  
—Hiromi escuchame, debemos buscar un lugar seguro para Sakian y por mucho que me  
duela, lejos de mi...— dijo con mucho pesar mientras la soltaba y se alejaba —Hiro lo siento  
mucho, creeme que si hubiera sabido lo que ocurría yo nunca...— dijo mientras comenzaba  
a llorar también.  
—Miguel ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto preocupada  
—Hiro se que tu no crees en estas cosas pero estos tipos, los que nos están persiguiendo  
están detrás mío, ¿recuerdas la historia que te conté acerca del dia muertos? ¿Y mis presentimientos de antes cuando nos conocimos? Sé que pensaras que estoy loco y que  
esta situación ya me afecto demasiado o algo por el estilo pero te juro por el amor que te  
tengo a ti y a Sakian que es verdad… Hiromi cuando tenía 12 años viaje al mundo de los  
muertos y regrese y estas personas piensan que soy algún tipo de “portal” o lo que sea…—  
terminó con la mirada baja  
—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que van tras de ti?— preguntó su madre  
—...—  
—¿Miguel?—  
—Porque hace días llame a mi familia en México, pensé que tal vez podríamos dejar a  
Sakian con ellos un tiempo mientras tratábamos de encontrar una solución pero nadie  
contestó, Hiro, ni mis padres, ni Coco ni siquiera Rosa, contacte con una vecina y- y— Las  
lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro— H-Hiro toda mi familia está muerta desde  
hace un mes, la vecina dijo que unos hombres entraron buscando a alguien y escaparon  
antes de que llegara la policía. Ella me dijo que escuchó que preguntaban por mí, comencé  
a encontrar pistas en cuanto a los últimos meses y atentados y me di cuenta que siempre  
estuvieron buscandome a mi, es mi culpa, la señorita Cass, Gogo, Tadashi, mi familia...—  
Miguel estaba derrumbándose frente a su madre y su madre comenzó a llorar junto a él  
— Oh Miguel, lo siento por lo de tu familia, no me di cuenta, y-yo— Hiromi comenzó pero  
no podía hablar el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía… esto era peor de lo que había  
pensado, estos tipos tenían gente en dos paises por lo visto, el equipo de BigHero7 había  
sufrido bajas y los demas estaban heridos y demasiado débiles, Baymax recibió un ataque  
demasiado fuerte cuando intento protegerla y el golpe que lo deshabilito y no había tenido  
oportunidad de repararlo debido a que estaban escondidos, la policía había intentado de  
todo pero aun asi no habían atrapado a los responsables y cada dia había más bajas debido  
a ellos.  
Incluso ella siendo una niña noto que su madre no sabía qué hacer. Y sintió impotencia al  
no poder hacer nada.  
Paso alrededor de una hora antes de que su padre hablara nuevamente más compuesto  
—Tenemos que poner a Sakian en un lugar seguro— dijo con resolución mirando a su  
madre a los ojos.  
Ella solo asintió y dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraba.  
Esa fue una de las últimas veces en la que estuvo con sus padres en una misma habitación.  
.  
.  
.  
A veces su padre venia y le cantaba canciones para hacerla dormir, otras su madre venia y  
le daba besos de buenas noches antes de que se quedara dormida por completo y aun asi  
cada vez era más raro ver a su madre durante el dia, su padre siempre trataba de estar  
pendiente de ella durante dia y noche como si de pronto algo fuera a suceder. Y en el fondo  
de su cabeza sabía que las respuestas que buscaba en un principio le partirían el corazón.  
Estaba a punto de cumplir once meses cuando su mayor temor se cumplió.  
Estaba en los brazos de su padre mientras él conversaba con sus tíos, Wasabi, Fred y  
Honey se veían más demacrados y mayores que nunca, su madre estaba en un laboratorio  
improvisado.  
Una explosión interrumpió la calma y todo se vino abajo después de eso.  
Sus tíos se habían dirigido hacia el lugar donde ocurrió la primera detonación y no volvió a  
verlos después de eso.  
Escucho a su madre gritar y entonces muchos sonidos más opacaron los gritos de los  
demas.  
Le pitaban los oídos debido a una última explosión y sabía que estaba llorando, su padre la  
sostenía con firmeza contra su pecho. Su madre llego tirándose al suelo.  
—¡Miguel! ¡Oh Dios mio, Miguel!— sollozaba su madre al notar como el rojo comenzaba a  
teñir uno de los costados de su padre—N-no, por favor no me hagas esto Miguel, no puedes  
dejarme tu tambien. Te necesito aquí conmigo para cuidar de Sakian, te lo ruego— las  
lágrimas nublaban su vista.  
Su llanto se hizo más fuerte pero aun asi las explosiones lo hacían parecer más tenue a  
comparación  
—Hiromi escúchame, tienes que sacar a Sakian de aquí, ellos irán tras ella tambien— Su  
padre comenzaba a respirar con dificultad la sangre comenzó a cubrir el suelo tambien.  
— Pero tú est- — intento refutar su madre  
— Hiro, tú y ella son lo más importante para mí en este y en el otro mundo y tampoco  
dudo que lo sean en otra dimensión o universo ¿sabes? jajaja debería estar ciego  
en caso de que no me enamorara de ti, Hiro eres la persona más fuerte, inteligente  
y valiente que he conocido y pobre de aquel que te haga enojar…Hiro sé que se  
serás capaz de proteger a Sakian y Otra explosión hizo retumbar el lugar en el que se encontraban  
Escucho a su madre maldecir mientras seguía llorando.  
—Muéstrales por que no deben meterse con Hiromi Rivera— menciono su padre mientras  
la cargaba para entregarla a su madre con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor.  
—Idiota— dijo su madre con lágrimas sosteniéndola con fuerza en busca de coraje  
Su padre se levantó con dificultad presionando su costado con ambas manos.  
—Vete, te daré el mayor tiempo que pueda— dijo mientras les daba la espalda a ambas  
Su madre le dio una última mirada a su padre y corrió con ella hacia un cuarto subterráneo.  
Y el sueño le gano nuevamente, cerró los ojos en el momento en que su madre la envolvía  
en una manta y todo se volvía oscuro después de traspasar un tipo de aro brillante.  
Una brisa de aire frio hace que abra los ojos con molestia  
.  
Su madre y ella se encontraban en un callejón. Hiromi empieza a correr desesperadamente  
al ver algo, o alguien, a la lejanía.  
<<¿Porque mamá corre…?...¿Nos están siguiendo? ¿Esas personas de haya son-?  
¿P-papi Hiro? ¿Papá Miguel? ¿Asi fue cómo -? >>  
La sensación de estar cayendo interrumpió sus pensamientos y pronto escucho la voz de  
aquel hombre que hasta hace poco había visto herido de gravedad.  
Sus padres, había extrañado a sus padres.  
— ¡Hiro! ¡Llama a una ambulancia!—dijo el mexicano mientras se encargaba de sostener a  
la bebé en brazos. Es cierto que se preocupó por sea quien sea la joven que se acababa de  
desplomarse en el suelo, sin embargo, debido al impacto, la bebé empezó a llorar. Miguel  
empezó a susurrarle a la pequeña—Traquila pequeña…Todo estará bien…  
<>  
—¡Ya lo hice! Solo queda esperar a que la ambulancia llegue.—Hiro se acercó lentamente  
hacia Miguel, quien cargaba a la bebé. Notó que un USB se hallaba en el suelo y lo recogió.  
Le dio una mirada de interés y después regreso su mirada hacia la joven inconsciente, puso  
una mueca de extrañeza. Guardó el USB en su bolsillo de su chaqueta.  
—Ella no se ve bien…—dijo Miguel mientras miraba a la señorita inconsciente.  
<< Mamá… >>  
Las personas empezaron a acumularse alrededor mientras una ambulancia empezaba a  
oírse a lo lejos. La ayuda estaba en camino.  
.  
.  
.  
Miguel se había dirigido junto a Hiro al techo del hospital. Había sido inspeccionada por los  
doctores en caso de tener algún daño pero al ver que estaba bien la dejaron encargada con  
ambos jóvenes.  
—Miguel… Debo ir a hacer algo.  
—¿A dónde vas?  
—La bebé tenía un USB entre sus mantas que cayó al suelo debido al impacto… No sé qué  
formación contenga pero siento que ha de ser importante… ¿Te molestaría cuidar a la bebé  
mientras voy a la universidad? Tengo suerte de que no está muy lejos del hospital.  
—...De acuerdo. Ten cuidado, ¿si? —Miguel le dio un abrazo de despedida maniobrando a  
la niña entre sus brazos mientras Hiro le sonreía.  
—No tardaré mucho…  
Su papi Hiro se habia ido dejándolos a ambos ahí, tiempo después aparecio su madre.  
Se veía débil pero podía caminar por su cuenta, su madre la busco con determinación en  
sus ojos y después aparto la mirada de ella para dirigirla a su papa Miguel.  
—Hola, Miguel… —ella sonrió de forma melancólica al verlo.  
—¿C-Cómo sabe mi nombre,señorita?  
—No puedo responderte ahora… Las respuestas que buscas, las obtendrás luego. Necesito  
que me entregues a la bebé.  
—…Claro.—su papá Miguel obedeció a lo que le dijo la joven y se la entregó en los brazos.  
—Gracias. —Ella abrazó a Miguel y se retiró a pasos rápidos de aquel lugar.  
Llegaron a lo que pudo reconocer como la universidad en la que trabajaba el tío Tadashi y  
su madre se dirigió a un aula vacía, donde se encontró con su papi Hiro.  
Todo paso demasiado rápido su papi y su madre hablando sobre ella como su papi la cargo  
por primera vez, el amor que aparecio en sus ojos y tambien el último beso de su madre…  
la vio desaparecer y entonces todo cobro sentido por completo.  
Se sintió culpable, se sintió una carga para sus padres, para cada una de sus versiones,  
sus padres se preocuparon y dieron todo de sí para mantenerla a salvo y sus padres de esa  
dimensión no tuvieron otra opcion más que cuidarla y entonces poco a poco los recuerdos de su vida en esta dimensión como hija de Hiro Hamada y Miguel Rivera comenzaron a  
aparecer, como fue presentada con ambas familias, su primer cumpleaños, los mimos de  
sus padres y sus tios, las canciones que su padre Miguel le cantaba para dormir, sus  
primeros pasos y las caras de su padres por ello, la primera vez que tropezó, su primera  
navidad… todos y cada uno de los momentos.  
Y entonces un recuerdo resalto más que cualquiera.  
Su tercera navidad.  
Toda su familia estaba presente, incluso la tía Coco y sus abuelitos. Abuelita Cass estaba  
junto a abuelita Luisa y la tía Honey sacando la cena del horno, Tadashi y su abuelito  
conversaban con tranquilidad, el tio Fred y la tia Gogo conversaban junto con el tío Wasabi,  
mientras que sus primos contaban historias de los superhéroes de la ciudad, Dante y Mochi  
estaban recostados uno junto al otro y ella estaba viendo todo con curiosidad.  
Sus padres no estaban cerca.  
De la nada apareció un hombre vestido de rojo con una barba blanca y un gran saco en su  
espalda, ella se asustó y corrió buscando a sus padres pero no los encontró, incluso podía  
escuchar a sus tíos y familiares reír por su reacción, estaba a punto de llorar cuando vio a  
su papi Hiro saliendo de la cocina, el hombre de rojo la llamaba y reía con una risa horrenda  
mientras la seguía. Se ocultó detrás de su papi y espero que el hombre no se acercara a  
ella ahora.  
—¿Sakian? ¿Qué pasa cariño? — pregunto su papi mientras volteaba a verla  
—…— ella no respondio, solo fulmino con la mirada al hombre de rojo que se acercaba a  
ellos.  
— Vaya hermano, parece que pasa mucho tiempo contigo jajaja— menciono el tío  
Tadashi — Pobre Miguel  
— Cállate Tadashi— respondio su papi mientras se sonrojaba y fulminaba con la  
mirada a su hermano  
— ¿Ves? Hasta les sale igual— contesto  
Hiro rodo los ojos y volvió su atención hacia ella  
— ¿Es por Santa? —Le pregunto —Él no te hará nada, solo te trae regalos, mira,  
vamos.  
— ¡No! ¡No quiero! — dijo mientras se aferraba a sus piernas y cerrando los ojos con  
fuerza.  
Su papi a como pudo logro que le soltara de las piernas y se puso de rodillas frente a  
ella.  
— Sakian, mírame cariño— le hablo mientras le tocaba la cabeza— ¿Confías en mí?  
Él no te hará nada, yo nunca permitiría que te pasara algo lo sabes ¿verdad? Tu  
padre y yo haríamos hasta lo imposible con tal de mantenerte bien y a salvo, y te  
puedo asegurar que esta persona no te hará nada y si lo intenta ya se las verá  
conmigo. ¿Vienes? — dijo mientras le extendía la mano  
Ella miro sus ojos una vez más antes de tomar su mano, su papi la tomo en brazos y la llevo  
hacia el hombre de rojo.  
El hombre le sonrió con cariño y en eso escucho el sonido característico de una camara y  
vio a su abuelita Cass sonriendo con ternura.  
—Has sido una niña muy buena este año pequeña Sakian, asi que mis duendes y yo te  
hemos traído este presente, espero te guste y seas feliz en compañía de tu familia jo,jo,jo —  
al final el hombre era una buena persona, con una risa rara pero buena a fin de cuentas,  
quería que su papá Miguel estuviera ahí.  
El tipo de rojo se fue de la misma manera en que llego y poco después aparecio su papá.  
El sueño comenzó a hacer acto de presencia de nuevo y bostezo, sus padres lo notaron y  
sonrieron con cariño, vio nuevamente alrededor antes de quedar dormida.  
Toda su familia presente y feliz y sus padres dándose un beso debajo de un muérdago.  
Sintió que sonreía antes de quedarse dormida.  
Los recuerdos siguieron y siguieron hasta llegar a la actualidad y nunca pudo haberse  
sentido más amada…  
.  
.  
.  
Abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el casco y correr hacia sus padres que  
estaban viéndola.  
—¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPI! —los abrazo con fuerza, mientras lloraba.  
—Sakian, ¿Estas bien cariño? — pregunto Miguel mientras la cargaba y le daba una mirada  
a Hiro.  
— Y-yo solo, tú y m-mamá— decía mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de Miguel  
Hiro sentía como su corazón se partía un poco, sabía que era estúpido pero sentía que no  
pertenecía en esta escena, se sintió como un extra.  
Sentía que podría quebrarse ahí mismo, debía salir de ahí, no quería que ninguno de los  
dos lo viera en ese estado…  
— Ire afuera, y-yo necesito un poco de a-aire— dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta  
— ¡NO! — grito Sakian desde los brazos de Miguel y comenzaba a forcejear para que  
la dejara en el suelo— ¡Papi no te vayas!  
Miguel la soltó y ella corrió hacia Hiro aferrándose nuevamente a sus piernas como  
aquella navidad, buscando protección y amor…  
—¡Te quiero mucho papi! ¡MUCHO! ¡A ti y a papá Miguel, a la abuelita Cass, a tío  
Tadashi, a tía Coco! ¡A Dante y a Mochi! ¡A todos! ¡Y-yo-!— los sollozos la  
interrumpieron.  
Hiro se sintió enternecido y sintió como poco a poco las lágrimas inundaban su rostro,  
estaba feliz, como nunca, se agacho y tomo a Sakian en sus brazos en un abrazo.  
Miguel los observaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Esa era su familia… se acercó  
a ellos y se unió al abrazo familiar y comenzó a intentar a la niña de sus ojos.  
— Shh, Shh, lo sabemos todo está bien cariño— decía Hiro mientras le daba besos  
en la frente y Miguel acariciaba su espalda para tranquilizarla.  
— Sakian, puede que nosotros no seamos tus padres, pero aun asi te amamos como  
ellos lo hicieron, que nunca te quede duda de eso, te amamos y daríamos todo por  
verte feliz— menciono Miguel  
— Lo sé— respondio más tranquila entre ambos.  
Se mantuvieron en esa posición por un buen rato.  
Hasta que la curiosidad infantil volvió al ataque.  
— Papi Hiro  
— ¿Si cariño?  
— ¿Puedo ser un superhéroe?  
— ¡¿Q-qué?! —pregunto exaltado mientras la miraba — ¡¿Cómo?!  
— Ay Dios, salimos de un embrollo para entrar en otro— Exclamo Miguel mientras se  
golpeaba la frente.  
— ¡O tal vez ir al mundo de los muertos!

Si,definitivamente, esto será un largo camino.

**Author's Note:**

> Ilustracion y coloreado por:  
> IlianNailiGaliciaLop
> 
> Escrito en colaboracion por:  
> Kiara_chan_14 y @DSara_22
> 
> El equipo Sakian se reporta y vuelve a sus andadas(?
> 
> Este es nuestro regalo de Santa secreto por la dinamica de Santa Secreto del grupo de facebook.
> 
> Espero les agrade, durante la semana Higuel decidimos inventar a Sakian, y prometimos escribir sobre su origen y  pues lo prometido es deuda. 
> 
> El equipo sakian les desea una feliz navidad a todos ustedes y que su deseos se hagan realidad en el proximo año.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer hasta aqui!


End file.
